


Rehearsals of Spring

by TapBluesNLindyhopDancer



Series: Rehearsals of Spring Verse [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater, Supernatural
Genre: A+ parenting skills in play only, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, And there's so many characters in this thing, Broadway, Derogatory Language, Destiel - Freeform, Dreamhunter, Each chapter is from a different POV (though some are repeated), F/F, F/M, I hope I'm tagging this shit appropriately, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Musicals, Oh and I guess there's technically voyeurism, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Panic Attacks, SPN characters play all the characters in SA, Spanking, Trans Character, Transgender, allusions to non-consensual abortion in play only, and there's no actual penetrative sex, and there's technically exhibitionism, but the students playing those characters are over the age of 18, characters in musical are teenagers, dub-con in play only, for the fake sex and masturbation scenes, however college-age students are cast as those characters, major and minor character deaths in play only, mentions of child abuse in play only, performance of masturbation scene, spanking turned assault in play only, suicide in play only, the adults in the musical are shitheads, the most awkward anal sex scene rehearsal, they have fake sex that looks like real sex on stage, this story is so unusually difficult to tag, underage sex happens in the musical, underage smoking in play only (well it was probably legal in the era of the play)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer/pseuds/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer
Summary: With their director, Ellen Harvell, a group of college students rehearse to perform the hit Broadway musical Spring Awakening. Basically, it’s a musical in which a group of angsty (and sometimes rebellious) teenagers discover their sexuality. And the adults don't properly listen to words spoken by the children. Set in an ABO verse, this story tells the journey of the students, how their relationships between one another grow and develop during the weeks of rehearsal. The plot of the musical will reveal itself as each scene is rehearsed out of order. P.S.: similar to the SPN episode Baby, in which the entire episode is shot inside the car, this entire story is told inside the theater.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> I use a lot of dialogue in this fic. Much of it is from the Broadway musical adaptation of Spring Awakening. The characters in the musical, the dialogue in the musical, the songs in the musical, and the characters in the TV show Supernatural are not my own. Nor do I declare them as my own. I've altered some dialogue from the musical, and I've included roughly half the lyrics from each song. And I've transformed the musical so that you get to view the thoughts and stories of the actors and actresses - SPN characters. 
> 
> Also, I highly suggest you look up the musical Spring Awakening (though you'll spoil the musical's plot line for yourself if you do watch it). I won't link the videos here, in case they get taken down for copyright reasons. But, you can search for and view the full musical on YouTube. There are at least 3 versions - the original Broadway Cast version, the Off-Broadway version, and the Deaf Cast version. The last of which is utterly beautiful! The use of sign language adds an extra artful element to the musical. 
> 
> Fair warning - I probably won't update this on any sort of regular schedule. Though the first several chapters shouldn't take long since they're already written.
> 
> Before I forget, a shout out to my lovely betas Cake_Blindness and [CR Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble)
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT an actual chapter... I thought I should give y'all a list of characters in the play, and who's playing them, since there are so many.

Cast Members:

Melchior Gabor – Dean  
Wendla Bergman (Name in fic = Georg Bergman) – Cas  
Moritz Steifel – Kevin  
Ilse Neuman (Name in fic = Otto Neuman) – Balthazar  
Hanschen Rilow – Gabriel  
Martha Bessell – Kaia  
Ernst Robel – Sam  
Georg Zirschnitz (Name in fic = Ilse Zirschnitz) – Meg  
Otto Lammermeier (Name in fic = Wendla Lammermeier) – Jo  
Anna – Hannah  
Thea – Charlie  
Male Adult – Crowley  
Female Adult – Abaddon  
Director – Ellen

Adults:

Frau Bergmann = Wendla’s mother (Georg's mother in fic)  
Franny Gabor = Melchior’s mother  
Frau Bessell = Martha’s mother  
Fraulein GroBebustenhalter = Georg’s piano teacher (Ilse's piano teacher in fic)  
Fraulein Knuppeldick = associate headmaster  
Headmaster / Herr Knochenbruch = school headmaster  
Herr Sonnenstich = school teacher  
Herr Gabor = Melchior’s father  
Herr Stiefel = Moritz’s father  
Herr Rilow = Hanchen’s father  
Herr Neumann = Ilse’s father (Otto's father in fic)  
Father Kaulbach = priest  
Doctor von Brausepulver = Wendla’s pregnancy doctor (Georg's doctor in fic)  
Schmidt = abortionist

Reformatory Alphas:

 

 

Reinhold = Sam (Earnst)  
Dieter = Meg (Ilse)  
Rupert = Gabe (Hanschen)  
Ulbrecht = Jo (Wendla)

Others:

Fiona = Crowley's soon-to-be mate  
Benjamin = Hannah's soon-to-be mate  
Claire = Kaia's soon-to-be mate


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen introduces herself as director. The students learn some history behind the play, and they learn a little bit about each other.

The auditorium is full of chatter as students wait for their director to arrive. They are all scattered about, seated in cushioned, velvet-upholstered, fold-out chairs. A long, straight haired brunette woman walks out on stage, unnoticed by the preoccupied crowd.

* _loud whistle*_

The room goes silent. One could hear a pin drop.

She inclines her head, taking command of the room, “Good afternoon everyone.”

There’s a mumbled response from the audience.

“We’ve yet to begin, and y’all sound _pathetically_ tired already. Let’s try this again. Good afternoon everyone!”

“Good afternoon,” reply the students, with more confidence this time.

“Much better! Now that y’all ’re awake and I have your undivided attention, let’s begin with introductions, shall we? I’m Ellen Harvell and I’ll be your director for this spectacular musical. By the way, its history is quite amusing. Anyone know it?”

* _silence*_ (the students are too intimidated by the boisterous female alpha to respond)

“No? I must inform you all then. This Broadway musical is an adaptation of the highly controversial play written by German playwright Frank Wedekind in 1891. Why was this play so controversial?”

“The fucking stage porn!” someone shouts.

Ellen glares silent daggers and grits her teeth. Several quiet chuckles erupt amongst the students. She inhales deeply, holds it in for a beat or two, and her anger dissolves on the exhale. After regaining her composure, she continues.

“Yes, the two main characters fuck on stage; they’re adolescents discovering the pleasures of sex. Yet that’s not the only controversial aspect. The play covers a plethora of subjects, including masturbation, suicide, abortions, even homoeroticism between two alphas. It’s off-kilter even in this day-and-age. Just imagine the perception back in 1891. In Germany.”

She pauses, letting the message sink in.

“It’s no wonder why the play was banned in Germany when it was first written. Even when it came here to the US several years later, audiences perceived the play as pornographic. The play didn’t survive past the first night’s showing. Now, though, in the 21st century, the Broadway musical version, by Duncan Sheik and Steven Sater, is a hit. It won multiple Tony awards and was more recently revived as the first Broadway musical performed in ASL. This rock musical about a group of teenagers discovering their sexuality is unique and ambitious. And surprisingly, the musical adaption retains most of the plot from the original play. I’m beyond thrilled to be part of our school’s production of this musical, and I hope ya’ll are, too.

“Now that y’all know more about me and about our musical, it’s time for me to learn more about y’all. ‘Git your butts on up here. C’mon now! Stand up, you lazy asses, and come on up stage.”

She waits for the hustle and bustle as everyone stands and clambers up stage. The students form a large circle around Ellen, who then decides to sit down, crosses her legs, and waits for the others to follow suit.

“So, introductions. Not the lame, boring kind, like your grade, gender, or designation. Let’s go around the circle,” she awkwardly scoots herself out of the center so she’s merely part of the group and no longer the center of attention, “clockwise, and tell us your name, who you’ll be playing, and your favorite dessert. Mine’s peach cobbler, by the way.”

Ellen signals the student to her left, with a slightly intimidating gaze, to begin introductions.

“Hi,” the kid’s voice squeaks as his eyes bore down towards the circle’s center. “My- my name’s Kevin. I’m playing Moritz. My favorite dessert is a chocolate malt shake.”

The next student speaks, “I’m Balthazar, and I’m playing Otto. My favorite dessert is crème brulee,” he says in a mock-French accent.

And introductions continue around the circle:

“My name is Castiel, playing Georg. I thoroughly enjoy a slice of honey cake.”

 “Gabriel, here. I’ll be the ever-so-charming Hanschen. I’m an any kind of candy type of guy.”

“My name’s Anna and I’ll be playing Hannah. My favorite dessert is a scoop of strawberry rhubarb ice cream.”

“Hello. I’m Abaddon -- the omega female adult. A slice of black forest cake is my favorite. Absolutely scrumptious.”

“Hello, dearies. Crowley is my name. I’m the alpha male adult. The pinnacle of all desserts, for me at least, is a blackberries and cream beignet.”

“Hiya. I’m Meg and will be playing Ilse. Devil’s food chocolate cake is my jam. Especially with a rich, creamy, dark chocolate frosting that electrifies the taste buds.”

“Hello. My name is Sam. I’ll be playing Ernst. I’m not a huge fan of desserts, but I do enjoy a cup of frozen yogurt with fresh fruit toppings.”

“Hi. Charlie, here. I’m excited to play Thea. With all this dessert talk, I’d kill for some fudgy chocolate brownies right now. The richer the better.”

“Hello. My name’s Jo, short for Joanna. I’m playing Wendla. I like pecan pie.”

“Hi. I’m Dean, playing Melchior. I like apple pie.”

“Hi. My name’s Kaia. I’m gonna be playing Martha. Banana pudding is my favorite.”

That’s everyone. Ellen stands.

* _clap_ *

“Thanks for the introductions everyone.” She makes her way over to the podium. “We’ll all get further acquainted with each other over the course of the next several weeks. Here’s our schedule,” she holds up a stack of papers and proceeds to distribute them amongst the circle of students.

“I expect y’all to practice outside of rehearsals,” her eyebrows arch as she gives the circle a cold, goosebump inducing stare. “And I mean, EVERYONE. No exceptions. Okay? Good.” It never hurts to induce a little fear in her students. A sliver of fear goes a long way, and it gives students the motivation to practice, which in turn improves the final performance.

Ellen shuffles the extra copies into a neat stack and confidently struts back to the podium to place them back in their rightful location.

“First rehearsal will be _Purple Summer._ This song involves the entire cast. I’ll stress again, PRACTICE! I look forward to seeing y’all for the first rehearsal.”

Ellen walks across the stage. The sound of her clacking shoes echoes in the silent auditorium. She descends the stairs, and weaves through the aisle ways till she reaches the back.

The door opens, and it’s not till the sound of a _click_ that the students follow suit. Everyone hurries to gather their personal belongings and exit the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note - you can read the entire original playwright by Frank Wedekind for free on Google Books. I've read a little bit already, and it's definitely interesting - also not surprising that it wasn't able to gain an audience back in the early twentieth century.


	3. Purple Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, the last scene of the musical is the first one rehearsed. Balthazar sings a beautiful solo. The first half of rehearsal does not go well. Charlie and Jo give Ellen a great idea. And the rest of the rehearsal proceeds much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year y'all! This is the first song rehearsal. I’ve posted a fair portion of the song, but not in its entirety (maybe half of it?), cut out bits and pieces, so hopefully it’ll still make sense (though y’all should really listen to the songs in their entirety – they’re all beautifully poetic). And I’ll do this throughout the whole fic. I don’t own any of the lyrics or the songs itself. I’ve kept my favorite parts. Hope you enjoy!

It’s the first day of rehearsal. Everyone has those day one jitters – the discomfort of forced interactions with unfamiliar people, having to act like they’ve known each other for more than just one day. And it’s time to rehearse their first scene, which is really the last in the musical.

*Whistle*

The ruckus in the room quiets down.

“Alright people. Omegas, alphas, and betas: _Purple Summer._ I want Balthazar front and slightly stage left. The rest of you, off to the sides.

“Balthazar will do his solo, and the rest of you will start singing at the line ‘And heaven waits.’ At this point, you all will start trickling in on stage, three at a time. You have one couplet to get into position; I want one group of three traveling into position every eight counts.

“People on stage right, cross over to stage left. And people on stage left, cross over to stage right. The first group of you will be on the ends, the last group in the middle. Form a semi-circle.

“Any questions?”

*silence*

“Let’s do this, then! Up thru the first ‘Of purple summer.’”

Balthazar sings, rich and sultry, yet with a lightness that’s somehow fitting:

_Listen to what's in the heart of a child…_

*He draws out particular words for emphasis. He lengthens the notes so sweetly, like that heavenliness of chocolate melting ever so slowly on your tongue*

_Soon you will hear where beauty lies_

_You'll hear and you'll recall_

*He sings with the richness and tang of a fine red wine*

_All the loss, the grief_

_Will belong to some play from the past_

*He leaves the audience squirming on the edge of their seats, waiting, anticipating the next note, the next phrase*

_A mother sings_

_A song of purple summer_

*The rest of the cast join Balthazar in singing. The first group of three glide across the stage*

_And heaven waits_

_So close it seems_

*The next group of three trickle in, and more come in every eight beats*

*The harmonies amongst the cast mold together like a PB&J sandwich with the perfect ratio of peanut butter to jelly*

_The earth will wave with corn_

_The days so wide, so warm_

*But the emotions and harmonies of the song do not match their stagnant facial expressions*

*Charlie, enraptured by Jo’s voice, stares at her in awe. Her hand manages to find its way into hers. Their fingers twine together like twisted vines*

_And all shall know the wonder_

*At Charlie’s touch, Jo’s gaze drifts over. Charlie’s heart freezes, then melts with the warmth of Jo’s smile. They both gasp a deep breath*

_Of purple summer..._

“Not too bad,” Ellen says. “Balthazar, that was excellent! Well done!”

Balthazar beams at the praise, a smile spreading wide across his face.

“As for the rest of you, to be brutally honest, y’all are void of emotion. The harmonies sounded beautiful, but y’all are so straight-faced and serious. _Relax!_ This isn’t some tense murder mystery scene in Sherlock Holmes! This is supposed to be happy and light-hearted! The audience should be left crying from the previous song, and this one should warm their hearts a bit. Make them shed more tears -- of joy instead of sadness.

“Charlie and Jo,” they both give that deer-in-headlights look for being singled out, “I liked how you both clasped hands there. I want everyone to try that. As you come out on stage, clasp hands with the person next to you once you’re in position. And don’t be afraid to look at the person standing next to you. Look into their eyes and share a moment of happiness. I know, hard to do when you don’t know each other yet. But try. Especially on that last line, _And all shall know the wonder/Of purple summer._

“Let’s try this again, starting with Balthazar at _A summer’s day.”_

They repeat that portion of the song, taking Ellen’s advice into consideration.

“That was magnitudes better,” Ellen says once they’re done.

“Now, to rehearse the rest of the song. At the end of the phrase _Of purple summer,_ I want y’all to unclasp hands. Every other person will drift forwards a few paces during the next phrase and the rest of you drift backwards. Form two lines. Then, at the phrase _the earth will wave with corn_ , I want y’all to travel to another area of the stage. I don’t care who goes where. I’ll let y’all do a little improvisation this first time around; do what you wish and what feels right in the moment. I’ll be watching and will offer feedback after.

“Then, during the last two phrases, I want everyone to come back together and form one straight line. Grasp hands again. Y’all will be in place to take a final bow, let the audience applaud, stand together as one before exiting the stage.

“Start at _And all shall know the wonder.”_

They all grasp hands in a semi-circle and start singing:

_And all shall know the wonder_

_Of purple summer..._

*Hands drop. Every other person drifts forwards, the remainder backwards, one step at a time, only taking one or two steps per each four-beat phrase*

_And still, I wait…_

_The sky begins to thunder_

_Crickets wander, murmuring_

*The cast breaks formation*

*Meg, Abaddon, and Crowley gather together in the same spot*

_And mares will neigh_

*Crowley makes the choice to crouch down, acting submissive-like, pretending to neigh like a horse, head bobbing and shaking around*

_With stallions that they mate_

*Meg and Abaddon play off of Crowley’s decision, each placing a hand on Crowley’s backside. The two females look towards each other, sharing a smirk for the absurd situation – an alpha on his knees. Their remaining hands manage to find themselves wrapped around the other’s shoulders*

*Kevin, Balthazar, and Dean wind up grouped together*

_And all shall know the wonder_

*Kevin is in front, both hands tangled with Balthazar behind him. A glance up towards Balthazar causes the taller man to smile, face full of warmth. Kevin can’t help but return the smile and stare into those icy blue eyes that shimmer in the stage light. Dean looks upon them with adoration, his hand resting on Balthazar’s shoulder*

_I will sing the song of purple summer_

*Gabe is determined to meet up with Sam. Hannah joins them*

_And all shall know the wonder_

*Gabe grabs onto both of Sam’s hands, holding tight. He sings into those liquid hazel eyes. They inch closer and closer together. Hannah pops up between the two loving alphas before their foreheads can touch*

_I will sing the song of purple summer_

*Everyone wanders back into one straight line over the last two phrases*

_All shall know the wonder_

*The cast members grasp hands with one another. The act takes on a trickle-down effect, and it’s like watching a wave in slipping down the sea*

_Of purple summer..._

“Great everyone!” Ellen says.

“I enjoyed seeing the creativity amongst all of you. Keep up that joy and excitement. Looks like we still have several minutes of rehearsal left… Let’s go again. From the top!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Purple Summer. 
> 
> Listen and watch the performance of this song:  
> [Original Broadway Cast Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfygHFRWayk)   
> [Deaf West Cast Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dRqup-3zoc)


	4. I Believe, Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen talks to both Cas and Dean about their comfort levels with the scene, as they essentially have sex on stage and are partially nude. After their discussion and once Dean and Cas feel comfortable enough, they rehearse the scene. It does not go smoothly. Prepare to read a highly awkward and unusual sex scene :P (well, at least it felt that way while writing it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seriously tested me. It took forever to decide how I wanted to write it. This is my second version. I’ll post the slightly edited first draft just to show some stark differences when just a few details are changed.
> 
> A few warnings – this is where Cas has a panic attack. And there’s the most awkward almost sex scene to ever sex scene. Lots of discussion about consent in this chapter, involving Cas & Dean and an analysis involving Georg & Melchior (this is where we get into dubious consent territory in the musical). Enjoy!

Cas is one of those people who always arrives early to gatherings and meetings. He settles in a seat amongst the ocean of royal-purple chairs, several minutes before Ellen and Dean. He has nothing but his own thoughts to keep himself preoccupied while he waits. He has prepared and read the scene several times already. The scene itself makes him nervous; He’s not comfortable in his own skin. His growth spurt has slowed at least, now that he’s finished the awkward stage of puberty. But that’s left him feeling as though he’s occupying a vessel that’s not his own. How can he bare himself with confidence on stage when he can’t even look at his own body in the mirror without ridiculing himself!

His fingernails absentmindedly scrape against rough denim-clad thighs. Gosh, that’s one thing he hates; his thighs are too thick for an omega. They make any pair of pants stretch, nearly bursting at the seams. At least his calves are a normal size, and the remaining fabric tapers down straight past his knees. Another thing – his arms are indubitably muscular; it’s another part of his body that doesn’t fit a typical omega. Most t-shirts in the omega section of clothing stores are too small for his arms, causing the fabric to overtly stretch across his biceps. It never looks right on his body. He can only find t-shirts that fit loose enough in the alpha section. He hates certain parts of his body so much. And he’ll have to display it all on stage…

Cas is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice when Dean sits down beside him. Both boys remain silent until Ellen walks through the door. Cas’s thoughts are disrupted by Ellen’s first words.

“Hey boys. How are you both?” Ellen asks.

“Fine,” Cas lies.

“Just peachy,” says Dean.

“Great! Before we begin the scene, I wanted us to discuss the details and make sure you are both comfortable with all that goes on. First, Cas: you will be touched and caressed in a sexual manner in front of a live audience. You will also have to bare your butt and hole to everyone. Your shirt will be unbuttoned and chest bared as well. Are you comfortable doing this?”

Ellen seems genuine in her concerns, which gives Cas the courage to reveal the truth. “To be honest, I am nervous about revealing myself on stage. I’m not exactly confident in my body.”

“Is that something you’d be willing to work on over the next several weeks, or do we need to modify the scene so that you’re comfortable?” she asks.

Cas shakes his head. “No, no. I’m willing to try. And actually, it’s a personal thing that I’ve always wanted to work through. At least if you both are gracious enough to offer patience through my struggles.”

“Oh honey,” Ellen says. “Of course, we’ll support you. There’s plenty of time to practice the scene before the actual performance. I’m so glad you’re willing to do this!

“Now, Dean: Are you comfortable performing the scene as written? You’ll have to touch Cas in a sexual manner in front of a live audience. You, too, will have to pull down your knickers and bare your bottom. You both will essentially pretend to fuck on stage. Although you won’t actually knot Cas, you’ll have to thrust into him to make it look like ya are. Are you comfortable with this, Dean?”

Dean scratches the back of his head. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. Though like Cas, I’m nervous about it. Not with revealing my body, but the whole act. It’s like I’m the big bad alpha raping an innocent omega on stage.”

“We can work with that. And let me explain how I interpret the scene –“

“Wait, can I explain?” Cas interrupts her. The words are out of his mouth before he realizes. There is something about the alpha, maybe in the way he seems so shy, making himself vulnerable, that makes Cas want to speak out. “It’ll mean more coming from me.” Ellen gives her nod of approval and Cas proceeds. “The way I interpret the scene, Melchior isn’t necessarily raping Georg. Yes, he doesn’t fully understand the consequences of sex - becoming pregnant with an unwanted child. However, even though he does say no, he is eventually persuaded by Melchior to say yes, it’s okay to continue. Georg is an omega with a desire to feel closer to an alpha and knotting makes him feel closer. In other words, consider it as an omega giving his consent to an alpha’s knot without understanding what that entails. Does that make sense, Dean?”

“Kinda-ish? Being that they’re both so young, shouldn’t Melchior’ve explained the concept of sex to Georg before initiating it? To make certain that they were both on the same page?”

Cas hums and takes a moment to ponder Dean’s question before he responds: “Yes, I agree, he should have. Or, when Georg stops and hesitates at Melchior’s advancements, Melchior shouldn’t have persuaded him to continue. He should have stopped there knowing that Georg seemed uncomfortable. It’s sometimes difficult for teenage alphas to understand – ‘yes’ doesn’t always mean yes. Especially if that ‘yes’ is hesitant or takes some persuasion. Read the situation and stop if your partner is clearly uncomfortable.”

“Okay, yeah,” Dean nods. “That definitely clears things up. Thanks, Cas.”

Ellen smiles. “Good. You both ready to practice it now? We’ll run through the latter half of the scene since that’ll be the most nerve-wracking part. We can practice the other half at a later date. This time around, just block the motions and speak the dialogue; we won’t introduce music quite yet.”

“I’m ready. Cas, are you ready?”

“Yes.” His voice is a little shaky.

“Alright then,” Ellen says. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. We’ll start with you two kissing. Dean, you’ll push Cas down during the kiss, so he’ll lie flat and you’ll be on top of him. You’ll do your dialogue. There’s a point where Melchior ruts up against Georg. Cas, you’ll speak out in protest before taking hold of Dean’s hand and placing it upon your chest in a gesture of consent. Dean, you’ll unbutton Cas’s shirt and pull down his pants. Then you’ll push Cas’s legs up towards his chest and slip your hand up his boxers. Cas will then push up in protest. Then he’ll give consent to continue on after a bit of reassurance.  Approaching the end, you’ll kiss some more and Dean will pull at Cas’s boxers enough to reveal his butt hole. I don’t want to see any dicks out in the open on stage. Dean, you’ll pretend to finger Cas, then pull down your own pants, undies pulled down far enough to show your bum. Finally, Dean will give one large thrust in, and Cas, I want you to audibly gasp at the end. Now, both of you, up on stage. Sit down. Breathe. And proceed when you’re both comfortable. I’ll just wait here, then, and watch.”

Thank goodness Cas took his blockers this morning. Ellen’s explanation would have him leaking slick otherwise. Now _that_ would make an embarrassing first practice. Luckily Cas is not wet at all as they both make their way up stage.

Cas sits cross legged on the floor.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe… to make things easier… uh, you should take off your jacket? Your sneakers, too.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Cas scrambles to remove his jacket and shoes. He pushes both to the side, out of the way. He might be a little flustered.

And oh yeah. He’ll have to take off the rest of his clothing during the scene. How can he _do_ this? Does he _want_ to do this? No, he can’t. It’s too much. He can’t. He _can’t._

His chest tightens and his breath quickens. Then there’s a weight on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Dean says. Cas stops breathing and tenses. He stares into eyes the color of green emeralds. They seem… _caring_.

“Breathe,” he commands. And Cas can’t help but fall into natural instinct, taking a deep inhale. Then he exhales out.

“That’s good,” encourages Dean. “You ready to start?”

Is he? Is he ready? Not really, no. He looks into those green eyes again. For some reason, Cas wants to trust this alpha. Maybe it’s his biological omega instinct that causes the next words to leap out of his mouth without hesitation.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

Dean drops his hand from Cas’s shoulder. “Okay,” Dean says.

His hands grab ahold of Cas’s. “I know we’re both nervous,” Dean says looking straight into Cas’s eyes. “If at any point you get uncomfortable and want to stop, tell me, okay?”

“Okay.”

His hands let go and then cup both sides of Cas’s face and Dean draws in closer, their noses barely an inch apart.

Dean stares into Cas’s eyes, seeming to wait for a sign to stop. Cas gives him no such indication. Then lips clash together. Cas’s heart thumps out of his chest and he can’t seem to take a deep enough inhale as a hand scrunches into hairs in the back of Cas’s head while the other loops across his shoulders. Cas wraps his hands around Dean’s broad shoulders. He can feel the toned muscles beneath his hands. Cas is enraptured in sensations as he discovers something hard pressing against his back. All the while, his lips remain locked with the alpha’s.

It takes several moments until Cas registers that he’s lying against the floor. Dean’s lips are gone, and Cas merely stares up at that swollen, pink mouth. A hand brushes against Cas’s cheek, leaving it tingling.

“Don’t be scared,” he says, breath heaving. And Cas is reminded of the scene they’re supposedly acting out.

His thoughts vanish as lips crash into his, yet again. Dean’s fingers tangle in his hair, then sweep down his chest to rest against his breast bone.

The hand stays there, mouths remain pressed against each other. So focused on those lips and that warm hand, a pinch takes Cas out of his head space; he belatedly remembers his dialogue.

“Mmph! No!” Cas shouts against those precious lips.

“Please,” comes Dean’s plea.

“Don’t.” Cas reluctantly pushes Dean’s hand away. He backs off.

“It’s –”

“What?” Dean asks, laser focused on what Cas – no, Georg – has to say.

Cas stares back, and then his gaze shifts to Dean’s hand. He grabs hold of that hand, roughened with callouses, yet still warm to the touch. Dean’s eyes shift as well, and follow as he raises that hand back up to his chest. Cas tenderly holds that hand against his fast beating heart with both his own hands.

When he lets go, that bit of warmth vanishes. It’s replaced by coldness as his shirt is unbuttoned with quick and nimble fingers while Cas stares up at the ceiling, letting it happen. Cool air blows across his chest – Cas didn’t wear an undershirt or t-shirt like he normally does, knowing they’d likely be practicing this scene. At the brush of fingertips against his biceps, Cas remembers the horridness of that portion of his body. And Dean can _see_ it. He just _touched_ it.

A shiver wracks his body as warm fingers gently glide up his cold torso. Cas eyes those fingers, sees his own chest exposed, and then reaches out to grab Dean’s wrist. This isn’t part of the scene. Dean stops and waits for Cas to say something, eyebrows raised in question.

“I’m ticklish,” is all he admits as an explanation.

“Really? Cuz your fear smells more powerful than just ticklishness. You’re also trembling. Tell me what’s wrong, Cas, before we continue.”

Well, he can’t _not_ say anything to _that._ He should reveal the truth. Even though he’d rather not. Time to face it head-on. “Okay, fine. The truth? I _hate_ my biceps. They’re so… _big._ And you touching them? That just reminds me of how awful they look!”

“Well, I think muscular arms are _hot._ ” And with that statement, Cas’s cheeks blush pink. “Your arms, without any clothing in the way, look damn gorgeous.” Dean smiles brightly, crinkling the skin ever so slightly in the corners of his eyes. That smile, directed at Cas, makes him feel all warm and squishy inside.

“Shall we continue?”

“Yes,” Cas confirms.

The fingers are back, but they don’t tease. Instead, they rub circles into the cold flesh above his hip bones. It feels _good,_ and calming. Almost like a massage.

Then those soft lips are back against his own. Neither part their mouths out of courtesy for each other (though Cas desperately wants to). Cas manages to feel safe in the moment. And Dean’s scent of pine mixed with cinnamon and a hint of motor oil is absolutely heavenly. It only makes Cas feel more at home.

The spell is broken as those endearing lips skate down his chest and torso, Dean – no, no, _Melchior_ – fingering at the button of Cas’s jeans.

“Wait!” Cas yells. And it’s not just Georg who’s nervous and hesitant about the intent behind Melchior’s actions.

Another hand rests against Cas’s knee. It grounds him.

“It’s just me,” Dean simply says. And he stares at Cas as if he can see his soul, waiting for Cas to make the next move.

“It’s just me,” he repeats, somewhat breathless.

Moments tick by, most likely only seconds, but it feels like hours before Cas is able to recollect himself. He trustingly leans back, allowing Dean to yank his pants off completely.

That one same warm hand slips up his boxers, fingers cupping his butt cheeks.

“Now there –” Cas gasps. He squeaks as those fingers insistently rub against his cheeks, like they’re trying to soothe.

Cas grasps onto Deans shoulder as he falls back against the floor, letting out another moan.

Dean bends Cas in half, his knees folding up towards his chest. The elastic waistband of his boxer briefs nudge into Cas’s lower back as Dean tugs at them.

“I’m gonna need you to lift your hips,” Dean whispers. That’s also not supposed to be in the scene.

Well, Cas does as he’s told lifting his hips off the floor, so that Dean can pull down his boxers. Being a gentlemanly alpha, Dean pulls Cas’s boxers down only as far as they need to go for the scene. He feels the cold rush of air against his exposed hole. Thank Heaven it’s not slick.

Then a warm hand presses against his thigh, and Cas is reminded yet again that his body is on display – a portion of his body that he hates. But he can’t stop it now. They’re already so far into the scene, Cas doesn’t want to wreck it. So he lets it continue.

He can’t shake away that feeling of being exposed, though. And soon there’s a hand on his butt, and a finger rests along the cleft between his ass cheeks. That finger puts the slightest pressure against his hole, and that’s when the tremors start.

“Now that’s –” Cas arches his back off the floor. He can’t stop trembling.

A ghost of breath skates across Cas’s ear, “Do you need me to stop?”

 _Yes!_ Is what Cas wants to say in reality. But his mind can be above his body, right? He needs to get used to that feeling of exposing his body and push through this scene. So he shakes his head no.

“I need a verbal response from ya, buddy. Are ya up for continuing?”

Cas just stares blankly, head resting on the ground. He can’t force his brain to form words. His body continues to vibrate uncontrollably as his mind races, knowing his extremities are exposed for this alpha to see.

“Cas?” a wrecked voice asks. “Are you okay?”

His chest constricts, and he feels as though he’s suffocating between moments of pleasure and moments of unwanted vulnerability. He wants those gorgeous lips caressing his body. But at the same time, he hates allowing himself to be so exposed.

A warm hand touches his knee again.

Cas desperately tries to control his breathing, taking in a lungful of breath on each inhale. He’s so terrified! How will he do this without panicking when they have a real audience?

“Please, stop touching me,” Cas manages to plead in between breaths of air.

The hand disappears. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” that same calm, honey-soaked voice asks.

All Cas wishes to do at this moment is hide, curl into a ball, let the ground suck him up, and never see the light of day or another alpha again. But he’s here. And this situation is unavoidable. He needs some sort of cover. Something that will hide the portion of his body that brings him shame…

“Jacket… could you grab… my jacket… please?” he begs.

Mere seconds later, he hears a _thunk_ and the cool, smooth touch of leather against his bare skin.

“Thank you,” Cas says.

He wills his muscles to move despite his heavy breathing. He’s barely able to lift his torso high enough to grab his jacket and drape it across his lower body. As soon as he accomplishes the feat, he collapses on the ground and sighs in relief; now that his extremities and thighs are no longer exposed, he feels a million times better.

Cas lies on the floor, focusing on his breath, no longer letting his mind worry about anyone else in the room. No longer worrying about his body being revealed to the alphas in the room. He tries to extend his inhales and exhales until he feels as though his heart is no longer racing. Finally, he’s capable of sitting up. Cas manages to put himself back together. He pulls his boxers and pants back in place while under the cover of his jacket. He gathers his shoes from where he stashed them prior to the scene. Feeling more comfortable with a security blanket, he lets his jacket rest over his thighs, hiding the ugly lower half of his body, providing him with a warm comfort. It’s when he’s tying his last shoe that he catches Ellen’s presence on the stage.

He almost forgot she was here. And when the heck did she come up on stage?

“Well, boys,” she says, with her arms across her chest. “That was… worse than I expected.” Without further preamble, she crouches down, sitting next to Dean and Cas so they form a small triangle. The conversation feels less formal this way.

Ellen scoots even closer to lessen the gap between them. “We just have to find a way to improve it over the next several weeks so that you both can perform it comfortably. Before we continue, I have to ask: Cas, are you still okay with performing the scene?”

“I dunno,” he replies honestly. His eyes are downcast, not yet ready to look either Ellen or Dean in the eye.

“That’s okay. You and Dean can practice some more alone without me, in private. If you’re still hesitant about it after a week or two, we can make a few modifications so that you’re both comfortable on stage.”

“Thanks, Ellen,” says Cas.

“You’re very welcome, sweetie. And to help you both, while the scene is still fresh, and only if you’re comfortable telling us now, could you explain what was going on in your head during the scene, Cas?”

“During which part?”

 “I would’ve asked about the moment where Dean unbuttoned your shirt, but we all know what happened then. I assume you started trembling for a similar reason at the end there, yes?”

Wow! Ellen must be a mind reader. “Yeah... I find my thighs highly unattractive as well. They’re too thick for an omega.”

“Aw, honey. You need to find peace with your body. Dean can help you with that. You’ll help him, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good man. Since you both seem to be onboard, I have a little activity I want you both to practice. I want both of you to strip to your boxers and look at yourselves in the mirror while standing next to each other. Then you will each take turns saying something positive about an aspect of your own body as you look in the mirror. It may seem awkward at first, but it will help you both learn to love your own body. And you can do it together.

“Also, practice the scene several times in only your boxers. Get used to seeing each other with minimal clothes on. And touch without the barrier of clothing. This will not only help you get used to each other, but it will help with learning to expose your body to someone else. 

“I expect you’ll do your homework. And I expect to see some improvements by our next rehearsal of the scene. Sound like something you both can do?”

“Yes, ma’am,” says Dean.

“Yeah,” says Cas.

“Excellent! Now go. You both deserve a break before we rehearse the next scene.” Ellen gives them both a warm smile.

Cas stands and Dean follows behind him as he walks towards the exit doors. Dean being the kind, gentlemanly alpha that he is, of course holds the door open for Cas. He has the intention to talk with Dean and set up a few practice sessions. He’ll have to get used to those eyes. And those hands. And those lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the alternate version in part 2 of the series. Though fair warning, it borders the line of dub-con/non-con, and Dean & Ellen do things (or rather, neglect to do things) that cause them to seem out of character. So please don’t read it if it’s not your thing ;)
> 
> In addition, special thanks to [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books) for giving both versions a last read through before I posted this thing!


	5. Totally Fucked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what y’all are thinking. But no. I’m sorry to say there are no sexy-times in this chapter. Melchior is in deep shit trouble. For what, you may ask? Well… you’ll have to read to find out. And to find out the context behind this scene, you’ll have to read chapters further down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I saved the last chapter as a draft, weird things happened when I posted it. So I'm not sure if you subscribers got a notification... But I have other chapters ready to post, so I've decided to post this one early! However, I'll be taking a dancing trip to Austin next weekend (I'll probably visit the Family Business brewery while I'm there). So, you get two chapters this week but I won't be posting one next week.

“Alright!” Ellen claps her hands to draw the attention of the noisy room. “Time to begin! Now, y’all are young adults – please don’t act like children when singing this scene’s song. Don’t make me have to bleep out words. Just don’t hold back; let the lyrics fly! Take the opportunity to release your frustrations and put some energy into the song. I can take you guys through some ‘vocal exercises’ if need be, but I hope it doesn’t come to that. I’ll quit my ramblin’. Let’s get to it!”

All the students hop up on stage.

“Dean, stand up stage. Crowley, stand to the left of center; Abaddon, to the right. Good. Everyone else, sit down stage and let your legs dangle off the ledge. Great guys! Crowley, whenever you’re ready…”

*Crowley spits with an air of authority*

“Beta Knuppeldick”

*Abaddon talks with a bit of a pretentious flair*

“Alpha Knochenbruch”

*Crowley*

“We must take immediate steps, to prevent the dissemination of foul gossip --  that our institution inherently causes adolescent suicide.”

*Abaddon*

“Indeed, sir. But it will not be an easy war. Our youth has fallen into moral corruption. And recently developed opinions of towns people in these liberal-minded times will surely battle against us.”

*Crowley*

“I couldn’t agree more. It’s war. Naturally there must be casualties. Please, bring in the boy, my dear Beta Knuppeldick.”

*Abaddon*

“Certainly, Alpha Knochenbruch.”

*Abaddon walks up stage and accompanies Dean to stage center*

*Crowley, in a condescending tone*

“It would seem, young alpha, that all roads end in you. You do know what I mean?”

*Dean, arms clasped behind his back, acts with fake confidence*

“I’m afraid – “

*Crowley rudely interrupts the boy’s speech - pretentious bastard*

“To no surprise, as you should be. Two days after his father learned of the fellow... poor boy… young alpha –“

*Abaddon, the handy assistant, helps the headmaster*

“Moritz Stiefel”

*Crowley continues as if there was no disturbance*

“ -- Moritz Stiefel’s death, he searched through the boy’s personal collections and discovered a profane  document which made terribly clear –“

*The assistant puts in her two cents worth (she has that need to add _something_ to the conversation, she may as well back-up the headmaster)*

“terribly clear”

*Crowley continues again, ignoring the interruption*

“ – the utter moral corruption of the young alpha, which no doubt brought about the boy’s end!”

*The assistant is at it again, supporting the headmaster*

“Without question, Alpha Knochenbruch!”

*Crowley, using some questionably obscene hand gestures to illustrate his point (pun intended)*

“I am referring, as you may know, to a ten-page essay entitled, coyly enough, ‘The Art of Sleeping With,’ accompanied by, shall we say, life-like illustrations.”

*He ends it with a sneer, a smile full of snark and evil thoughts*

*Dean tries to defend himself*

“Alpha Knochenbruch! If I could –“

*Crowley makes it clear – he’s the elder alpha steering this conversation*

“-behave as a proper alpha, yes. I would be in remarkable honor to witness said behavior.”

*And here comes Abaddon, again*

“Such a remarkable honor.”

*Crowley, with a roll of his eyes*

“For our part, we’ve thoroughly examined the handwriting of this obscene document and compared it with that of every single alpha student–“

*Dean, defensive*

“Sir, if you could show me only one obscenity – “

*Crowley, with dominant authority*

“You must now submit and answer only the precisely stated questions with a swift and decisive yes or no. Melchior Gabor, did you write this?”

*Guitar plays 9 chords, headmaster & assistant gradually turn their heads towards the center, guitar plays 9 chords again*

*Abaddon repeats the question, for emphasis*

“Did you write this?”

*Guitar plays 9 chords one more time*

*Enter Melchior, in addition to drums and bass, sung with major teenage angst*

_There’s a moment you know_

_You’re fucked_

*Dean smirks*

*Dean raises his hand on _oh yeah_ for emphasis, and drags out the phrase*

_No more moves, oh yeah_

_The dead end zone_

*Jo stands up in place and states, not sings, her chin raised upward*

_But the thing that makes you really jump_

*emphasis on the word _shit_ *

_Is that the weirdest shit is still to come_

*Meg stands and sings, with a slightly awkward cadence, like she struggles with confidence and is frozen in place*

_Man, you're fucked if you just freeze up_

*Gabe stands up and sings with some aggression*

_But you're fucked if you speak your mind_

*Everyone else joins in singing, staring into the absent audience with mad facial expressions like they’re all angry at the universe. Sitting cast members rise intermittently throughout the phrase*

_And you know, uh huh, you will_

_Yeah, you're fucked all right_

_Totally fucked, will they mess you up?_

_Well, you know they're gonna try_

*Dean says:*

_Blah blah blah…_

*Repeated by everyone else as they pace up stage*

_Blah blah blah…_

*9 guitar chords are played, and cast members flip around to emphasize the last strummed chord*

*Crowley*

“Alpha Gabor!”

*9 guitar chords are played*

*Dean belts out, while the remainder of the cast stomps and head-bobs to the beat in the background*

_Disappear, yeah, well_

_you wanna try…._

*Crowley persists in demanding*

“Alpha Gabor! Answer me!”

*The cast sings the chorus again, moving slowly and crudely, like wild beasts waiting to pounce-attack*

_Yeah, you're fucked all right_

_Totally fucked, will they mess you up?_

_Well, you know they're gonna try_

*Crowley shouts again*

”Melchior Gabor, for the last time, did you write this?”

*9 guitar chords are played, the cast races down stage*

*Dean exclaims*

“Yes!”

*The cast sings again, this time with flailing hand and body movements/gestures*

_Yeah, you're fucked all right_

_Totally fucked, will they mess you up?_

_Well, you know they're gonna try_

*Motions halt*

*Sung with striking harmonies*

_Blah blah blah…._

*Motions explode with frantic jumping and running across stage*

_Blah blah blah…._

*Crowley does a little jig. Abaddon struts around with her baton in hand*

_Blah blah blah…_

*Much of the cast run around, leaping up in the air like frogs*

*Balthazar stares with wide eyes in silent awe as Kevin runs and does a back flip in the air. He’s quite shockingly amazed by the alpha*

_Blah blah blah…_

*Charlie and Jo find their way to each other. They link arms as they skip around in circles, grinning wide and laughing*

*Gabe and Sam act like children, and they literally play leap frog, traveling down stage*

_Blah blah blah…_

*Final line, fists raised in ironic triumph*

_Totally fucked!_

At the conclusion of the song, with everyone out of breath and still on stage, Ellen gives her feedback. “Fantastic everyone! Give that same amount of energy during the actual show and the audience will definitely be enraptured with the performance.

“Crowley, you had a great commanding presence. Abaddon, I liked how you were overly dramatic with your line delivery, but be careful with that. You could hold back just a little.

“Jo, you were confident in your performance. But you could be even more confident. More practice will help with that.

“Meg, you were fabulous. Those little twitches and how you looked flustered really captured and gave more meaning to the lyrics.

“Gabe, you did well, but I know you can do even better. Speak with even more frustration and aggression. Don’t hold back.

“Last but not least, Dean: you were amazing sweetie! Just a few minor things that I think you should do: when you say the ‘blah’s, instead of speaking in a monotone, try speaking them in an annoyed tone of voice. Also, hold back a little bit on the defensiveness towards the beginning of the scene. Yes, Melchior is offended in the scene. But you don’t want to cross that fine line where that defensiveness becomes abrasive to the audience – over-acting can be cringe worthy. And I must say, your vocal variety was excellent in that performance!

“Well, y’all must be gettin’ sick of me talking. I’ll letcha go have a break, and see y’all for the next rehearsal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Totally Fucked. And it’s the best teenage angst rock anthem ever! It’s totally relatable, too. You just have to listen to the song in full:  
> [Version 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ9nozM83ng)  
> [Version 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6dhJ1yKNeU)


	6. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few conversations during a rehearsal break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be several other interludes ahead. Each one will be the same as this one – you’ll get to witness conversations and interactions outside of rehearsal time. They all still take place inside the theater.

Dean: Hey, bitch.

Sam: Hey, jerk.

Dean: It’s been too long since we’ve talked. How ya settling into the college life, freshman?

Sam: You always have to tease me, don’t you? Well… it’s actually going quite well. Get this – my history professor –

Dean: Yeah, yeah, Sammy. I don’t really care ta listen to my brother nerding out over his “history professor”.

Sam: What do you suggest we talk about then, huh?

Dean: Have you checked out any of the frats? Made it to any of the Rush parties?

Sam: Uhhmm…No!! You think I’ve got time with classes, homework, and musical rehearsals to let myself get wasted at some party or fraternity?

Dean: Hey, you’ve always gotta squeeze in some time to relax. Drink some booze. Let off a little steam. Otherwise, you’ll drive yourself insane. Unless… OH MY GOD! You’ve found yourself a mate, haven’t you?

Sam: What?! NO!

Charlie: What’s this I hear about mates?

Jo: Charlie, you shouldn’t prod these boys for information that they don’t want to give. But if they do want to throw us a bone…I for one, would not object.

Sam: Wait, have you two moved past your “thing” stage already? I’ve seen both of you hanging out an awful lot ever since our first rehearsal.

Jo: Why, yes we have.

Charlie: We’ve been stuck together ever since our moment during _Purple Summer._

Dean: Wheew! No wonder… You two both reek of something sickeningly sweet! You gals just can’t keep your hands off each other, can you? – wait, I don’t want to know.

*giggling*

Charlie: Jo, here, she’s turning into the love of my life.

Jo: Aww, sweetie. I love you so much.

Sam: Cut it out! We don’t wanna see you two love birds makin’ out in front of our faces! Please, just go away.

Dean: I don’t think they’re goin’ away anytime soon, Sammy.

Sam: Then what can we do to distract them, make them stop!

Jo: Charlie, why’d you stop?

Charlie: Remember, _mates._

Sam: Uggh! I guess we have to now, there’s no other choice… No, I haven’t gained a new mate yet. But…

Jo, Charlie, and Dean: But what?!

Sam: Never mind. It’s nothing important anyway.

Charlie: Oh no you don’t, mister! Secrets, secrets, are no fun…

Jo: … unless you tell everyone!

Dean: Haha! I haven’t heard that one since middle school! But seriously, just spill it. You know we’ll keep naggin’ ya till you do.

Sam: Okay, fine! I may have developed… a little… crushonsomeone.

Charlie: With who?

Dean: Oh, I think I know. It’s that Gabe kid, ain’t it? I’ve seen you two make google eyes at each other multiple times already.

Charlie: But aren’t both you guys alphas?

Jo: Charlie, quit freakin’ the boy out! He’s beet red and I think we’ve embarrassed him enough as it is. There ain’t nothin’ wrong about two alphas mating. At least not in this day-and-age. And we ought to move onto a new victim… How about you, Dean?

Dean: How ‘bout me, what?

Charlie: You’ve been flying solo for so long, never had any serious flings yet. But how about that Castiel guy?

Sam: Yea, what about Castiel?

Dean: Oh, now everyone’s ganging up on me, huh?

Jo: Well, one Winchester spilled the beans already. Now it’s time for the other one.

Dean: Jezuz, y’all won’t ever stop, will you? Alright, alright. Cas and I both have that one scene together, y’all know which one I’m talkin’ about, right?

Charlie: Oh yes, _the scene_. You need to tell us how your first rehearsal went!

Dean: Terribly.

Jo: Oh, don’t you dare sugar coat it, honey! We need some details, man.

Dean: Fine. Cas got all… nervous. And I tried to be all gentlemanly about it, managed to stop the scene from goin’ too far. Ellen, though, seemed pissed that our chemistry wasn’t good. She gave us some exercises to work on in addition to rehearsing the scene.

Charlie: Have you guys practiced outside the theater yet?

Dean: Nope. Haven’t quite gotten around to askin’ yet.

Sam: Dude. Just ask him already. Procrastinating the inevitable cuz it’s uncomfortable does no good. Plus Ellen will be even more furious if you guys don’t practice. Trust me, I don’t think we wanna see her fume.

Dean: You’re right. I need to ask… Maybe tomorrow.

Jo: Dean Winchester! No! You’re asking him today, after the next scene is rehearsed. Don’t you dare think I won’t whoop your ass if you don’t do it.

Dean: And how would you know if I don’t ask?

Charlie: I have the means to find out…

Dean: O-kay then. I guess I’ll ask.

Jo: You’d better.

Sam: Have you girls gotten enough from us already? You can leave us alone now.

Jo: Fine. Bye boys!

Charlie: Bye bitches!

Dean: Ahhh, we’re alone at last…

 

* * *

 

 

Hannah: Hi, Cas.

Cas: Hello, Hannah. Are you doing well?

Hannah: Yes, I’m good. How about you? Did your rehearsal go alright with Dean?

Gabe: Yeah... How did your first rehearsal go with Dean?

Cas: Not good.

Hannah: Aw, I’m so sorry to hear that. What happened?

Gabe: Yea, Cassie. What happened?

Cas: If you must know, I succumbed to my anxiety. I had a minor panic attack in the middle of _the scene_ and Dean was extraordinarily kind in his attempt to aid me through it. Though Ellen, not so much. She gave us some “homework” in addition to regular practice.

Gabe: Mnhunh. And have you worked on this “homework” yet?

Cas: No…

Hannah: Why not? You know Ellen won’t be happy if you don’t get it done.

Cas: I know Hannah. Dean just… hasn’t asked me yet. And I haven’t asked him, either.

Gabe: Aw, Cuz… if he refuses to approach you, then you should approach him about it. An omega can step up and be the one to ask an alpha.

Cas: Easy for you to say, you’re an alpha.

Hannah: Yet, I’m a fellow omega. Guess what? Me and my Benjamin? He’d be utterly lost without me! He was such a timid guy when we first met. I had to start the conversation and ask him out on our first date. And we’ve been in love ever since. So take it from me. By no means do you have to sit around and wait for your alpha.

Cas: Wait… you both talk as if Dean and I are both mates, or soon becoming mates, which we most definitely are not!

Gabe: Oh sure. We both definitely know you guys aren’t mates yet. And will _never_ become _mated._

Cas: Gabriel!

Gabe: What? I have eyes! Don’t think I haven’t noticed that puppy-dog look in your eyes whenever you glance at Dean!

Cas: Oh yeah?! Well, don’t you think I haven’t noticed your doe eyes whenever you look at Sam Winchester!

Hannah: Cousins! Stop bickering!

Gabe: I guess you do have a point, Cassie. I must admit, I may have developed an infatuation with that hunk of an alpha.

Cas: Huh. I never pictured you, of all people, to be one to fall for another alpha.

Gabe: And that’s why I haven’t bothered to make a move on him yet. I don’t know if he’d be okay if we made it a thing.

Cas: Well, you have to kiss him in that one scene! You’ll surely find out then.

Gabe: But that’s days away from rehearsal!

Hannah: Gabe, if you do decide to turn your “crush” into something real, Cas and I will be here to support you. Won’t we, Cas?

Cas: Yes, unfortunately since you’re in our _family_ , I must agree that I will.

Gabe: Aw, cousins! That means so much to me! Thank you both, from the bottom of my heart.

Cas: Okay. I think I’ve had enough cousin bonding for today. I’m gonna go to the water fountain and grab a drink of water.

Gabe: That better be all you do… and you’d better be back! And don’t forget to ask out Dean!

Hannah: Gabriel! Not so loud! Someone might over hear you!

Gabe: …As if people don’t already know…

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin: Hey, your name’s Kaia, isn’t it?

Kaia: Yep, sure is. What do you want?

Kevin: Nothing. I swear, I just wanted to introduce myself. I was bored, and you looked lonely. Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off so macho-alpha on you. Maybe I should just leave you alone now…

Kaia: No, stay. It would be nice to have some company… But just know that I have a potential mate and she’ll murder you if you dare make a move on me.

Kevin: Can we just be friends, then? I don’t really know anyone else in the musical.

Kaia: Sure. Sounds good to me.

Balthazar: Hey, can I be _friends,_ too?

Kevin: Where in the hell did you come from?

Balthazar: Well, I didn’t come from Hell, l came from Heaven, of course! Though Heaven turned out to be such a drag. I needed to pursue something more... _naughty_. Would you care to explore with me as my comrade guardian angel?

Kevin: Hmm… I’ll think about it.

Balthazar: I’ll just patiently wait here, then, until you reach a decision.

Kevin: You do that. It may be awhile, though.

Balthazar: I’ll just keep waiting, then.

Kaia: Guys, you’re making me a bit uncomfortable. Could you take your flirtations elsewhere please?! I’d rather be left alone in peace.

Crowley: And what’s going on over here?

Kaia: These two knuckle heads are flirting with each other. Maybe you can make them go away.

Crowley: Is that so? Do we have ourselves a little romance budding?

Meg: Romance? I need to know of this new romance!

Crowley: Tweedle dee and tweedle dum over here have been flirting non-stop with each other. Causing poor Kaia over here much frustration as she had to bear witness to it all.

Abaddon: Oh, how lovely! Have the two love birds kissed yet?

Meg: Ooooh! I wanna see a “pizza man” kiss!

Kevin: We have not kissed yet!

Balthazar: Wait, I’m curious, what’s a “pizza man” kiss?

Abaddon: You’ve never heard of a “pizza man” kiss before? Man, you’re out of the loop.

Meg: Abbie, I think we should explain it to them.

Abaddon: Go ahead, cupcake. I ain’t stopping you.

Meg: Sweet Kevin here would lock lips with his omega, then sweep him off his feet into a dip. All that, with continued open-mouthed smooching. That’s a “pizza man” kiss.

Balthazar: Kev, that could be our first experiment -- you have to give me a “pizza man” kiss! It sounds so raunchy, so deliciously perfect!

Kaia: You guys totally aren’t helping my situation here! I just want to relax in _peace_ in these few spare minutes between rehearsals.

Crowley: That, my dear, is the unfairness of life. And would you look at the time! Break is over!

Kaia: _Great!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I've said before, I probably won't post chapter updates on any sort of regular schedule. I had a fantastic time in Austin last weekend, though! I got to see Family Business Beer, and it was so gorgeous!
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you've enjoyed!


	7. Mama Who Bore Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Abaddon’s POV, the rehearsal of the scene in which a mother and child have “the birds and the bees” conversation. Except the mother withholds some rather important information.

“Okay!” Shouts Ellen, boy is she bossy. It grates on Abaddon’s nerves.

“Let’s do the opening scene. Cas! Get on up here!”

The mediocre-looking omega clamors on stage. How in the hell is _he_ one of the lead actors in this musical?! He’d better be good, less he makes their rendition of the musical seem like a mockery of the Broadway version.

To her shock, the guy’s stage presence changes once he reaches stage center, gazing out into the audience. He pulls a complete one-eighty in mere seconds: when he first approached the stage, he seemed timid and shy. But now, his endearing presence fills the stage with placid confidence.

Cas gives a curt nod and the music plays.

*guitar strums*

_Mama who bore me_

God, his voice is strong and smooth, like a shot of fine whiskey.

*Cas’s hands, which rest awkwardly upon his shoulders, drag their way down his chest*

_Who made me so sad_

Abaddon is drawn to the performance of this fine omega. She can’t stop gawking; her chin’s on the floor. And, wait, is that wet thing drool?! How embarrassing! (she uses the back of her hand to briskly wipe it away before anyone else notices)

*Cas’s hands continue down his torso and wrap around his body, then clench and release*

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven_

*Cas’s hands lift up to caress his face*

*His hands roll in circling motions around his chest while his head leans to one side, like he’s ashamed*

_And some just lie there, crying_

*His hands continue downward and motion across his torso again*

_They don't know how to go_

Man, the extension and crescendo on the word “go” is utterly breathtaking. No wonder why Cas got this role.

_Mama who bore me_

*Cas crouches down and lifts up as he pretends to put on clothing*

_Who made me so bad_

Damn! He’s good!

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven_

“Cas, that was… incredible! I don’t have any other words.”

At least Ellen got that right. Abaddon holds back her eye roll.

Cas looks uncomfortable receiving that sort of praise. His eyes cast downward like there’s some interesting spot on the floor.

“It’s my favorite Broadway song,” he says, barely audible from the second row of the theater.

“Moving on,” Ellen tries to save Cas from sheer embarrassment. He must not be used to receiving such praise, too humble for that sort of thing – what a sweet little thing.

“Abaddon, your scene with Cas…”

Well, wonder how this scene’ll pan out. Abaddon rises and leaps up on stage, absolutely 100% ready to nail this thing!

“Remember your blocking. And since you don’t have an apron yet, you can use the towel underneath the chair, Abaddon,” Says Ellen.

“Whenever you two are ready…”

That’s her cue. She begins with a condoning voice, “Georg!”

“Mama!” replies Cas, all innocent seeming.

“Goodness! Look at you,” Abaddon gestures to Cas’s clothing, scanning her eyes up and down his entire body, “in those – those Kindergarten trousers! Georg, grown up men cannot be seen parading in such–“

“Let me wear this one, Mama, I love this one!” Cas stammers, full of excitement. “It makes me feel like a little Elvin king!” He grins from cheek to cheek and marches back and forth, proudly showing off his outfit.

“But you are already…” Abaddon takes a moment to pause, as she imagines her character is struggling to find the right words appropriate for a child, “…in bloom!”

“But-“

“Shush!” She cuts him off. Georg’s mother can’t allow her child to argue anymore! She grabs his hand and drags him over to the chair. She plops down. “You’ve made me forget the good news from your sister!” Abaddon adds a sugary flare to her words. Some fake elation will be perfect.

“What is it, Mama?”

“Last night the stork finally made another visit. She now has a little girl-puppy!”

“I can’t wait to see her, Mama!” Cas says, though his words purposely protrude fake emotion – Georg doesn’t truly care about it.

“Well then, don a proper pair of longer trousers. And take a hat.”

“Mama, I’m an uncle for the second time now and I still have no idea how it happens. Mama please!” Cas outright begs. Abaddon looks away since her character can’t meet Georg’s gaze. “I’m ashamed to even ask, but then who can I ask but you?”

“Georg, child, you cannot imagine that I could-“ she raises up out of the chair.

“You cannot imagine that I still believe in the stork!”

“I honestly don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this kind of talk!” Abaddon exclaims. At least, she attempts to exclaim. She struts off past the chair, past Cas. “And why today?! Now child, put your clothes on!”

“What if I were to run out now and ask alpha Gregor, our chimney sweep?”

Abaddon takes a deep inhale of breath, wrings her hands, and sighs out loud on the exhale. She turns back around to face Cas.

“Very well. I’ll tell you everything… But not today. Tomorrow or the day after.” Abaddon briskly passes Cas again, this time in the opposite direction she was headed before.

“Today, Mama!“ Cas interrupts. And it stops Abaddon in her tracks.

“Georg Bergman, I simply cannot!” She attempts to declare, yet again falls short of her original intention.

“Mama-“

“You drive me mad!” Abaddon just can’t seem to find the fury she needs for this scene.

“Why, I’ll kneel at your feet,” Cas speaks quietly, hesitantly. “Lay my head in your lap.” Abaddon has her head buried between the palms of her hands. “You can talk as if I weren’t even here. Please?”

“Very well. I’ll tell you.” Abaddon whispers between her fingers.

They both make their way back to the chair, Cas with a gleaming smile plastered on his face.

After Cas places his head on Abaddon’s lap, she covers his head with an “apron” (for the meantime - until they get fitted in costumes - it’s a towel).

“Yeash?” Cas asks, the word muffled by the towel.

“Child. I-“

“Mother!”

 “Alright then. In order for an omega to conceive a child….” Abaddon lifts the towel for a moment. “Do you follow?”

“Yes Mama.” Abaddon replaces the towel after hearing the words of confirmation. There’s a lone chuckle from a member of the small audience.

“For an omega to bare a child, he or she must…” she dramatically struggles to find words. She crunches her face and bites her nails. She squeezes her eyes shut and huffs out a breathy groan. “…In his or her own personal way, they must… loooove… their mate. Love them as they can love only their mate. Only their mate.” She puts emphasis on that last word, “mate”.

“He or she must love… with their whoooole… heart. There!” Abaddon yanks off the towel, her character pleased to be done with the conversation. There’s another small chuckle. “Now you know everything.”

“Everything?” Cas double checks, looking up at his character’s mother.

“Everything, so help me.” Abaddon raises her left hand in promise.

“Mama!”

 

* * *

 

“Well done!” says Ellen. “Both of you were absolutely fantastic! I can tell you’ve both practiced. Y’all are makin’ good impressions on me.”

Sure, Ellen. _Sure._ Just, get on with the feedback already!

“Now, for some feedback.” _Finally!_ “Again, though, both of your performances were very good. Don’t take this feedback too harshly. I know I can be too truthful sometimes.” _Ugh! C’mon already, woman!_

“Abaddon.” _Yes!_ Her head perks up.

“You seemed to… struggle at points. Particularly during the moments where your character aggregates frustration towards her child. Did you notice that?”

“Yes, ma’am. I sure did. I just couldn’t draw that rage from within me. What do you suggest I do?”

“Well, have you ever been so frustrated with something that you wanted to punch a wall or tear something to shreds?”

“Yes, of course I have.”

“Good,” says Ellen. “In moments that you struggle to pull out that emotion, remember that feeling you’ve had in the past. Try to harness that. Your character is feeling an extreme annoyance with her son talking back, interrupting her words. And her son won’t quit pestering. That annoyance quickly turns into frustration. Many parents despise the day they must give ‘the sex talk’ to their children. This one was thrust upon her unexpectedly and she was not prepared at all. So, of course she’s angry. You get what I’m sayin’?”

“Yeah, I think so. Although I can’t quite relate to the whole parenting thing, I can relate to being annoyed. I’ll take that into consideration as I practice more. Thank you, Ellen.”

“You’re welcome darlin’. Now Cas…”

Abaddon does _not_ have the time for the rest of this shit. It has nothing to do with her anyway. She races down the stage and heads to the back of the theater. She has so much studying and homework to do before class tomorrow. And now she’s gotta practice some more. Time to go.

Abaddon glances towards the stage when she opens the exit door. Cas has that downcast look again. Hmmm… that guilty look could be from receiving praise again or from receiving some truthful feedback. Neither are Abaddon’s problem. She rolls her eyes at her own self for giving a damn about someone else. Except, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to care about that alpha Meg… With that thought, the exit door clicks shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you know why Georg was clueless about sex in “the scene”. It’s also why I labeled this fic as dubcon – yes, Georg verbally agrees to having sex with Melchior. But he did not know the meaning of the act nor its outcome. And writing this fic makes me question if Melchior really knows, either. He knows the mechanics and what happens, but does he really know what it means?


	8. Alphas in Reformatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Cas. The alphas in the play rehearse the scene in reformatory. Reformatory is what you think it is – kinda like being sent to boarding school for a behavioral readjustment. The alphas are not kind to Melchior. He finds out some rather pertinent information about Georg in a surprising (and not so nice) way. And Dean feels Melchior’s emotions a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: the reformatory boys use some derogatory language.
> 
> Remember that there's a character list in chapter 1. You might need it...

“Hey! I need all the alphas up on stage for the reformatory scene,” says Ellen. The never-ending thoughts in Dean’s head come to a halt. His mind finally decided to shut the hell up!

“Dean, you can sit yourself on the stool in the corner. The rest of you, wait on the side-lines until Dieter interrupts Melchior reading the letter. Then come to stage center. I assume y’all have practiced and know what to do next. Go on, now. Show me what you’ve got!”

As Dean approaches the stage, his mind reels. Ripping off the Band-aid and asking Cas to meet him for practice was nerve wracking as hell! But he did it! He hid his nerves well and put on “the Winchester charm.” Might’ve laid it on a little too strong. Caused Cas’s bright red blush. At least they agreed upon a practice date. In Dean’s dorm room. (Hey, he wasn’t gonna ask him to meet at Cas’s, and it’s not like there’s anywhere else private enough for what they need to do) Cas turned pale as a ghost as he skedaddled away real quick, nervous as hell. Fuck, Dean screwed up bad.

Rolling away all thoughts of Cas with a roll of his shoulders, Dean perches himself atop the stool.

“Whenever you’re ready, you can begin, Dean!” says Ellen.

Cas is stored away in the back pocket of his mind. It’s time to put on a performance! He pretends to hold a note in his hands and read it aloud to himself. “Dear Melchior, I can only hope that this letter reaches you. I’ve written so many already, yet I’ve heard no response from you.” The pitch of Dean’s voice elevates in that latter phrase. He makes it seem like a question instead of a statement. After an emphasized pause, he continues, “Every time I think about you, about the time we spent together, about how now you’re in that dreadful place, my soul aches for your touch. If only we could be together again… I do have some profound news!” Dean increases the volume of his voice. His character is in desperate need to find out what has happened to his friend. In a crescendo: “Something has happened, something I have barely begun to comprehend myself –“

Melchior is cut off by the reformatory boys. He pretends to stuff the letter in his pocket, and he sits quietly to avoid attention.

Meg shouts, “Alright, you filthy animals! Everyone put in a coin!”

All the reformatory boys race out to center stage from the side lines.

“Reinhold can cover the two of us!” says Jo.

Emboldened by that fellow’s statement, Sam runs towards Jo as if to tackle her.

“Excuuuse me! NEVER did I declare –“

“Would you calm down?!” Meg cuts Sam off as Gabe blocks the tackle. “Reinhold, give it up. Rupert, Ulbrecht, hand yours in, too.”

All four alphas form a small circle at stage center.

“Now, whoever hits ‘em, gets ‘em!” announces Meg.

Dean watches in disgust as the alphas unzip their flies, hands creating an unsightly bulge in their pants. His character has to look. Instead, he looks at the top of Jo’s head, trying to ignore what’s unfurling on stage.

Unfortunately, he can’t avoid it completely. Meg growls some truly filthy noises that ought to only belong behind closed doors. Just… _why_ does she have to? Dean catches a glance at Sam’s wide eyes the moment his movements stutter a beat. No one else follows suit with Meg. And that’s a good thing – he’d rather not have to witness _that_.

“Wait, we’ve got a voyeur! What are you starin’ at, huh?” asks Jo.

“What?” Meg shoots Dean an intimidating look.

“It’s Gabor.” Jo points towards Dean.

“He must want part of the sport!” says Meg.

“No thank you,” says Dean.

“Oh, don’t want to dirty your hands, is that so?” sneers Meg.

“He’s saving them for something else. Something special,” says Gabe.

“Oh yeah, that good omega, right?” Jo smirks.

“No one taught him what their principal omega housekeeper is for!” says Meg.

Sam roars in laughter with his head thrown back, accompanied by chuckling from the other alphas.

“Gabor was too busy fucking his slut!” says Jo. The alphas shriek and holler at the harsh joke.

Dean lets those words sink into his bones. “You little shit! Take it back!”

With a fierce growl, Dean lunges towards the small crowd.

The group of alphas manage to catch him. One has his left arm, one has his right arm, one has his left leg, and the last has his right leg. He’s trapped, well and good. Thank goodness this is only pretend.

The guys transfer him so he’s hunched towards the floor. Dean feels the rushing wind against his back from the pummel of fake punches. Sam and Jo left a large gap between themselves, allowing Dean to dodge their throws in a dive to attempt escape. He does a slide, like he’s trying to steal second base in a ball game. He’s able to crawl six feet past his assailants before cold, sadistic hands encompass his ankles. A shiver snakes up his spine.

Dean is dragged backwards.

“Get him! Get him!” screams Sam.

“Present yourself on your knees!” He knew Meg was gonna say that, but his instinctual feelings in reaction to that statement are unexpected.

“You boys are sick!” growls Dean.

Gabe’s expression turns feline, like he’s about to attack his prey. “No! On his back! Let me mount him!”

Sam and Jo flank him on either side. Hands grip his shoulders to press him down to the ground. Before he knows it, a heavy weight sits on his chest, and thighs straddle his torso.

“Let me go!” None of Melchior’s pleas will help him.

Gabe pulls out his prop knife. “Careful now; razor burn!” Dean turns his face to the side to avoid Gabe’s hot breath as the plastic knife grazes his neck, leaving goosebumps in its path. Dean swears a little smell of fear leaks out of him. Or maybe it’s oncoming anger…

“Check his pockets for money,” says Meg.

“You Bastards!” Dean spits as hands grope around his crotch.

Dean stares up with wide eyes and gives a few valiant thrusts to attempt escape with no avail. Melchior is trapped.

“What the hell’s this? A letter from dear old mommy?!” chides Meg.

“Maybe it’s from his bitch!” says Sam. Oh, Dean can’t stand this much longer. Yep, he’s definitely leaking anger.

 “Hand it over!” says Gabe.

Dean can’t help but feel Melchior’s defeat as though it’s his own, and he feels his stomach drop in pure dread.

Dean makes a grab for the “paper”, but Gabe captures both his hands before he can touch it. The paper is mere inches from his nose, and he growls in frustration.

At his growl, Gabe’s eyes fall straight on Dean’s. He’s letting his emotions get the best of him. _Calm down. It’s just a play._ Dean takes a deep breath in.

“Dear Melchior, I can only hope that this letter reaches you. I’ve written so many already, yet I’ve heard no response from you. Ooooh,” Gabe sing-songs. It grates Dean’s nerves – those calming breaths fail to help him now! Burning anger crawls up through his chest, collecting in his throat. How Gabe doesn’t realize it, Dean has no clue. The putrid smell of anger surrounds him now as his nostrils flare.

Gabe’s face disappears behind his shoulder as he shouts towards the boys, paper clenched in his fist, “The perfect thing to slick our knots!”

“Listen up!” says Meg.

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean roars and lets out a smidgen of the building fire that’s trying to flare.

“In my bed,” Gabe growls loud and passionate, as if about to pop his knot, “I sit awake at night, dreaming of the world we discussed under the tree. A new world which we can build together, with our child.”

“Child?!” says Dean.

“You didn’t know?” Gabe’s eyebrows curve up. Then a snide grin curls his lips. He turns his head past his shoulder and shouts, “He put a pup in that bitch, and he didn’t even know!”

That just fuels Melchior’s (and Dean’s) rage even more. He’s boiling hot! How dare they talk about Cas that way! (Oh wait, he’s not talking about Cas, he’s talking about Georg)

“Hey, boys,” Gabe sneers. “Forget the coins. We can use the bitch’s letter instead.”

Gabe raises and (what looks like to the audience) drags Dean up by the jacket collar.

Sam lets out a high-pitched laugh. Meg grunts a pleasurable sound, like she’s trying to pop her knot. And Jo shouts a cat-call.

“And you can lick it up!” says Gabe. Blood pounds in Dean’s ears. “Like a good little house-bitch!” _Oh! That. Is. It!_

When Reinhold makes a grab to force Melchior on his knees, Dean is supposed to give Gabe a stage shove. Right now, all Dean can see is red and he lets himself act with too much biological instinct. The stage shove turns into a real shove, and Gabe lands on the ground with a rattling smack.

The sound breaks through Dean’s red-haze. _You okay?_ he mouths silently to Gabe.

 _Fine_ Gabe mouths back with a wink and a grimace of a smile. That must’ve fucking hurt!

Knowing Gabe is not seriously injured from Dean’s regretful actions, he gets back in character. The whole preceding took 5 seconds at most; it seemed to onlookers that nothing ever went wrong.

The scene continues with a few fake punches. Dean steals the knife and the letter. He manages to escape and sprint across the stage into the alley.

“Get him! Get him!” come the muffled shouts from the stage.

Dean gasps a few heavy breaths, recovering not only from the sprint, but also from the accumulation of energy that he just released and sequestered.

He feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Dude!” he hears. And he realizes his eyes are closed. Opening them, Dean sees Gabe wearing an expression of concern.

“Are you okay? I almost thought you were going to rip my throat out! Did I do something wrong?”

“No, man. You’re good. I just wasn’t in the right headspace and let my nerves build up.” Dean scratches the hair at the back of his neck. “There’s nothing you could’ve done differently to prevent it from happening. Unless, y’know, you spoke with Cas after he just outright fled our conversation…”

“Cas?! What did he do now?”

“He ran without a word after I invited him to my room…” Gabe’s eyebrows raise, “…for practice! We need to practice our scene together! No need to get all alpha on me.”

Gabe scrapes a hand across his face. “I’ll talk to him, not to worry. I’ll squeeze it outa him if I have to. And maybe we need to work on some stage cues, that way I have advanced warning for any future emotional ambush.” Gabe winks and gives Dean a hefty pat on the back.

Dean shakes him off. “Hold on. Couldn’t you smell my rage?”

“Du-uh. Yes, I could smell it! I just thought it was a result of your good acting skills, getting into character enough to release pheromones.” Gabe rolls his eyes. “Anyways, time to go back out on stage, kid. Ellen asked me to come back here to make sure you’re okay. Everyone’s been waiting on the feedback.”

As they go back out on stage, Ellen grins that warm and charming smile of hers.

“Glad you two could join us. As for the scene…”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean spots Cas walking in through the door. He doesn’t process the rest of Ellen’s words. Though he makes sure to hum and nod whenever his name is said. All he can think about right now is Cas. What’s he gonna say to him? He’s gotta be the alpha. He’s gotta protect and comfort Cas, ease his nerves for their practice session. He’s gonna stop and talk to Cas as soon as Ellen’s done talking.

Oh, wait. Everyone is leaving the stage now. Guess that means feedback is over. Time to man up and talk to Cas.

Dean strides over to Cas, chest proud, a warm, inviting smile on his face (well, he hopes it’s warm and inviting – don’t want to intimidate the poor guy anymore than he already has).

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says in monotone with a bit of gravel in his voice.

“Hi.”

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Well, I, ummm…..” _Think, Winchester, think! You’ve gotta_ say _something! Oh great! Now he’s doing a head tilt. But aw, doesn’t he look adorable – eyes all wide and squinted with his eyebrows scrunched up. He kinda looks like a kitten. Wait, it’s been too long. I’ve gotta respond with something…_

Dean opens his mouth, but before he can say something, there’s a loud _smack!_ against his back. _Fuck!_ He jumps in surprise and nearly punches the dude on reflex.

“Hey, Dean-o. And Cassie! How are you?” Gabe’s just a bundle full of energy; he doesn’t even react to Dean’s sudden jump, that little shit.

“What do you want, Gabe?” Cas doesn’t look so happy right now.

“Can’t I just say hi, see how my little cousin is doing?”

“That’s the problem, you usually want to know _more_ than that,” Cas grumbles.

Gabe nods his head in agreement. “True. Well, I was _going_ to ask you about Dean, here, but I can’t get your true opinion of him while he’s standing right there, now, can I?”

Cas closes his eyes and takes an exaggerated breath of air. He huffs out and peers menacingly at Gabe. Dean’s really feeling like a fly on the wall in this conversation. Maybe he should speak up and say something? But sometimes you just gotta let two people duel it out with no interruption. Family knows the perfect way to get under your skin, and that’s what’s happening between the two right now. He could just walk away, but Gabe’s blocking his one and only exit route.

“Could we not talk about this right now? I think you’re making Dean uncomfortable,” says Cas.

“Just like Dean made you uncomfortable earlier today, hmmm?” Gabe wiggles his eyebrows.

“Ooooh-kay,” Dean steps in. “I’m the one that mentioned that to you, and you don’t really have the right to judge Cas on my one-sided opinion.”

Sam walks past. Dean catches his eye. This could be his perfect opportunity to escape this awkward conversation. Gabe might be a better person to comfort Cas, anyway, especially since he’s Cas’s family.

Oh, the worry lines on Sam’s face just softened, and he’s got that glowing look… Dean looks at Gabe, and yep. Gabe and his brother are most definitely eye-fucking right now. He should reeeallly get outta there.

“Look,” Dean says. “You two clearly have things to discuss that I shouldn’t be around to hear. Listen to Cas’s perspective before judging, why don’t you. I’ll just get outta your hair, if you’ll let me squeeze on by.”

Gabe breaks eye contact with Sam, thank goodness. “No prob-lay-mo.”

Dean scoots his way out of the aisle and heads towards Sam.

“Hey, Dean,” greets Sam. “What was that all about?”

Dean huffs out a breath of air. “It’s a long story…”

Sam opens the back theater door and gestures for Dean to go ahead.

“Thanks, Sammy.”

Dean walks through, not without some words from Sam.

“Long story, you say? Tell me more.” The kid has a goofy grin on his face that’s uber annoying. And then the door clicks shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my muse! So please leave a comment or kudos to give me the courage and passion to continue writing.
> 
> Also, I'm on [Pillow Fort](https://www.pillowfort.io/TapBluesNLindyhopDancer) now!


End file.
